Wish
by Kurosaki Mikasa
Summary: Semuanya terjadi sebagaimana mestinya. Seharusnya begitu, namun ada yang mencoba keluar dari alur yang telah ditentukan, dan mereka tetap meyembunyikan sesuatu. Hubungan rumit mereka ini tak ada yang tahu./ "Kau milikku." / "A-apa? I-ini tidak mungkin!" / "Aku tidak peduli." / Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga [SasuHina] Canon. Warning: Rate M! Lemon here! Only for 18 R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi seorang diri. Semua berjalan sangat baik hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda dan terjebak dalam hubungan rumit bersama pemuda itu.

Naruto © MK | SasuHina | Romance & Drama | Canon | **M**

 **Warning** : TYPO(S), OOC, Miss EYD, gaje, buatan newbie :D

Saya mengambil kejadian setelah chapter 699, dimana Sasuke pergi keluar dari desa.

 **Warning! Only for 18+  
Adult Content**

 **Go Away Kid**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wish** © Kurosaki Mikasa

Perang pun telah usai dengan kemenangan aliansi shinobi. Berbagai peristiwa menegangkan yang ada diakhiri dengan pertarungan dua sahabat. Beberapa bulan setelah perang dunia ninja ke-4. Keadaan desa perlahan-lahan membaik. Bahkan, para shinobi sudah mulai kembali menjalankan misi seperti biasa. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Sang Heiress Hyuuga kini tengah menjalankan sebuah misi seorang diri. Misi yang cukup mudah, hanya mengawal seorang pedagang kaya kembali ke desanya.

Walau misi yang sedang Hinata jalani tergolong mudah, namun perjalanan dari Konohagakure ke desa sang pedagang cukup jauh. Sehingga membutuhkan 3 hari 2 malam jika berjalan kaki, dan 2 hari semalam jika kau seorang shinobi untuk dapat sampai ke desa tsb. Tak ada hambatan yang berarti, misi ini Hinata selesaikan dengan sempurna. Saatnya Hinata kembali ke Konohagakure untuk melaporkan hasil dari misinya.

Gadis bersurai Indigo itu tengah melompati dahan-dahan pohon di hutan perbatasan Otogakure dengan Konohagakure. Merasa matahari mulai tergelincir dan langit mulai kehilangan cahaya, Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat malam ini dan akan melanjutkan perjalanannya besok. Hinata bermalam di pinggir sungai dengan aliran yang tenang. Air sungai yang mengalir begitu jernih menggoda Hinata untuk membasuh dirinya di sana.

Hinata melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakannya di pinggir sungai. Menyisakan celana panjang dan baju jaring yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Perlahan gadis bermanik Amethys itu mencelupkan kakinya, lalu kemudian menenggelamkan badannya. Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa air di sungai itu tidak terlalu dingin cendrung hangat, walaupun udara malam telah dingin.

Lama ia berada dalam air menyegarkan tubuhnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Hinata beranjak dari air. Pakaiannya yang basah melekat pada tubuhnya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Hinata yang proporsional. Ketika Hinata hendak mengambil jaketnya, ia baru merakasan cakra seseorang yang begitu kuat. Hinata tak tahu pasti, siapa pemilik cakra yang datang mendekat.

" **BYAKUGAN!** " Serunya mengaktifkan kekkei genkai utama clannya.

Namun sayang. Entah ia yang terlambat menyadari, atau musuhnya yang terlalu cepat bergerak? Yang jelas sekarang ini, sebuah pedang kusanagi berada tepat 1 cm di belakang punggungnya. Seketika itu tubuh Hinata membatu, diam tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Hoo, lihat siapa gadis ini?"

Suara bariton khas pria terdengar mengerikan di telinga Hinata. Hinata tahu pemilik suara itu. Seorang pemuda yang ia tahu dingin dan kejam. Seorang pemuda yang membantu dalam aliansi shinobi dalam perang dunia ninja ke-4. Seorang pemuda yang kehilangan tangan kirinya saat pertarungan dengan rivalnya. Seorang pemuda yang merupakan rival sang pujaan hati. Dia Uchiha terakhir yang masih hidup saat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Sasuke POV  
** Gadis itu membelakangiku. Khe! Dia hanya menggunakan baju dalam jaring dan celana panjang. Aku hanya dapat melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat indah. Surai Indigo panjangnya yang basah menambah kesan seksi di mataku.

"Jangan bergerak! Satu gerakan saja kutebas lehermu!" Ujarku dengan nada dingin dan setajam mungkin.

Kutarik kusanagiku. Memutari gadis itu, hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan ternyata ia bukan gadis biasa. Ia seorang Kunoichi Konoha. Dapat dilihat dari mata Lavendernya yang kini telah mengaktifkan kekkei genkai, ia adalah seorang Hyuuga. Ah! Aku ingat gadis ini. Gadis yang dulu saat di akademi kalah melawan sepupunya sendiri. Gadis lemah yang sangat menyukai Naruto.

Tak kusangka ia akan berubah menjadi gadis cantik yang sangat seksi dan menggoda. Um, siapa namanya? Hyuuga... Hyuuga... cih, aku tak peduli.

"Hm, rupanya gadis Hyuuga yang menyukai Naruto itu, heh?" Kataku sinis.

Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya. Ku dekatkan ujung kusanagiku tepat ke atas dadanya. Ia ketakutan, hal itu jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

Kupandangi wajahnya. Kulitnya putih bersih. Alisnya agak tipis namun rapi. Walaupun sedang menggunakan Byakugan, iris **Amethys** gadis itu tetap terlihat indah dengan kelopak matanya. Beralih ke hidung mungilnya, lalu ke kedua pipi yang agak chubby. Pipinya agak memerah, menambah kesan imut gadis itu. Terakhir, kupandangi bibir mungil yang berwarna peach itu. Bibir ranum itu sedikit terbuka seakan menggodaku untuk jadi penasaran dengan rasa bibirnya. Ck! Apa yang kupikirkan?!

"U-uchiha-san?" Katanya gugup dengan bibir yang bergetar. Hal itu membuat libidoku semakin naik. Ku rasakan sesak di bagian bawah tubuhku.

"Hn."

"A-apa yang kau i-inginkan?" Pertanyaannya sukses membuatku menyeringai.

"Hm, apa yang kuinginkan?–

Yang kuinginkan adalah–" Sengaja kugantungkan kalimatku dengan nada mengintimidasi untuk membuatnya penasaran. "KAU." Ya! Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah dirinya, seluruhnya. Aku ingin melumat bibir mungilnya, merasakan sensasi saat tubuh kami beradu. Meraba setiap inci tubuhnya. Intinya aku ingin ia memuaskan hasratku.

Cih! Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berfantasi liar tentang dirinya. Hey, aku ini pria normal yang akan tergoda dengan pemandangan di depanku saat ini. Seorang gadis dengan tubuh sintal hanya menggunakan pakaian tipis yang basah. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan bukan?

"Ha-hah?" Gadis itu menunjukan wajah bingung, tak mengerti perkataanku.

Perlahan kutarik kusanagiku menjauh dari tubuhnya. Dengan cepat kupegangi bahunya. Memperpendek jarak diantara kami. Sedikit memiringkan kepalaku untuk mempermudah aksiku. Kukecup bibirnya. Seketika itu, gadis Indigo mebelalak matanya kaget. Awalnya hanya menempelkan, namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan kasar.

Gadis yang tengah ku cium bibirnya itu gelagapan. Mendorongku, mencoba melepaskan pagutan kami. Entah karena ia yang terlalu lemah atau aku yang terlalu kuat. Tentu hasilnya nihil. Aku mendorong tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman kami. Bibirnya sangat menggoda. Sensasi yang baru pertama kali kurasakan. Manis dan lembut.

"Mmmphh– "

Karena kehabisan Oksigen, dengan sangat sangat tak rela aku melepaskan bibir kami. Benang saliva pun tecipta saat aku menjauhkan bibirku darinya. Ia terengah-engah dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Perlahan kuelus pipi chubbynya. Sensasi aneh seperti sengatan listrik ringan kurasakan saat aku menyentuh pipinya. Kulitnya terlampau halus dan lembut untuk seorang shinobi. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga seperti tomat. Ingin sekali aku 'memakannya' saat ini. Namun tidak di sini. Tempat ini begitu tak pantas untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan gadis seperti dia.

 **Normal POV**  
"Aku ingin melanjutkan yang tadi. Dan aku ingin lebih." Tegas Sasuke mentapa manik mutiara Hinata.

'Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kami-sama, tolong aku.' Hinata membatin. Hinata dapat melihat kabut nafsu di manik Obsidian gelap Sasuke. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Jelas ia bukan tandingan seorang Uchiha, levelnya jauh berbeda. Jadi apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan saat ini?

"Aku akan melakukannya. Dengan atau tanpa seizinmu." Kata Sasuke memukul tengkuk Hinata, sehingga membuat gadis pucat itu pingsan dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke mengambil jaket dan tas yang Hinata bawa, kemudian mengendong sang Heiress Hyuuga layaknya sebuah karung yang dipikul di bahu. Melompati dahan pepohonan, menuju tempatnya tinggalnya saat ini.

 **.::Impossible Love::.**

 **BRUUUK!**

Sasuke meletakan tubuh mungil Hinata di atas kasurnya dengan pelan. Perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka baju jaring dan celana panjang Hinata, sehingga gadis itu hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam. Saat Sasuke akan membuka bra Hinata, perlahan kelopak mata gadis itu mengerjap dan menampakan berlian Amethyst cantiknya. Gadis bersurai Indigo itu nampak ketakutan ketika melihat Sasuke menindih tubuhnya.

"U-uchiha-san... Nn-nani?" Takut Hinata.

"Tentu saja kau sudah tahu." Jawab Sasuke berbisik di sebelah telinga Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu mengecup daun telinga Hinata. Mendapati wajah Hinata yang merona, Sasuke langsung meremas payudara besar Hinata. Awalnya pelan, namun menjadi cepat dan kasar. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Sasuke semakin kuat meremas payudaranya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke melepaskan pengait bra Hinata.

"Keh, aku suka kau menggunakan warna hitam. Tapi-" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hinata memekik ketika Sasuke melepaskan branya dengan paksa.

"Aku paling suka saat kau tak memakai apapun." Kata Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Hinata.

Sasuke kini mulai menciumi leher Hinata dan memberikan tanda merah di sana. Sesekali ia menjilati leher Hinata sehingga membuat si empunya mengerang. Setelah puas dengan leher indah Hinata, Sasuke beralih melihat payudara besar Hinata. Yang dilihat segera menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyuuga, singkirkan tanganmu."

"T-tapi..."

Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata dan mengikatnya ke atas, hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas payudara indah Hinata.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai menciumi payudara Hinata membuat gadis itu mengerang. Mendapat reaksi begitu, Sasuke semakin gencar memainkan kedua bukit kembar Hinata. Sasuke menjilat, melumuri puting pink itu dengan salivanya.

"Mmm, nggh!" Hinata menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke menghisap puting Hinata dengan kuat seakan ada air susu yang akan keluar. Menjilati puncak bukit itu di dalam mulutnya.

"Aaakh! J-jangan Uchiha-saaaan..uh!" Desah Hinata saat Sasuke mulai memasukan puting yang telah mengeras ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak sampai di situ, tangan kanan Sasuke mulai kembali meremas payudara kanan Hinata. Memainkan puting merah muda milik Hinata, mengelusnya, memilinya, mencubitnya, menyentilnya, dan menusuknya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Ah.. He-een.. tikan! Ahn, ah!"

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya'kan Hyuuga."

Lidah Sasuke yang tadi asyik dengan payudara Hinata kini turun ke perut ramping Hinata. Ia menjilati perut itu. Hinata merasakan sensasi geli yang aneh. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tak kembali mendesah. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu dan langsung menarik celana dalam Hinata, hingga Hinata benar- benar dalam keadaan telanjang, tanpa sehelai benang satu pun.

"Kenapa kau berhenti mendesah? Aku sangat suka dengan desahanmu."

Hinata masih tetap menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke menjadi sedikit kesal, kemudian ia elus lembut kemaluan Hinata. Sasuke menggerakan jarinya kiri ke kanan, atas ke bawah, kadang ia juga membuat gerakan memutar agar vagina Hinata terangsang. Hinata melenguh.

"Mendesahlah, aku tahu kau menikmatinya. Lihat kau sudah basah begini."

"U-uchiha-saaann!"Desahan pun lolos dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke."

'Ck, sempit sekali.' Batin Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke dalam lubang vagina Hinata yang telah basah.

"Ah, ahn, haaa!... Mmm!"

"AARRRRGGH! Sss-sassu...keeh!" Rancau Hinata.

"Ya! Begitu! Mendesahlah, dan panggil namaku." Ujar Sasuke. Ia menyeringai dan mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya.

Hinata terus mendesah hingga suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi tegang dan tiba-tiba bergetar. Sasuke tahu, bahwa gadis itu sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sasuke segera mencabut jarinya dari lubang Hinata.

"Haaah... Haaah, Ssssh!" Hinata lemas.

"Akan lebih enak, jika kita keluar bersama."

Sasuke menggesekan penisnya yang sedari sudah tegang ke bibir vagina Hinata. Ia melebarkan paha Hinata agar mempermudah aksesnya untuk masuk nanti.

"Ti-tidak... Jangan!" Hinata mencoba menghalangi Sasuke.

"Ck, diam dan nikmati saja!"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sasuke langsung mendorong kuat kejantanannya masuk.

"AAAHHHHHHHN! SASS...SSUU...KEEEEEEEEHH!" Hinata berteriak sangat kencang saat penis besar Sasuke menembus selaput darah Hinata.

'Hangat.' Batin Sasuke. Tak berapa lama, cairan merah kental meluncur turun melumuri penis Sasuke. Sasuke membelalak matanya tak percaya.

"Kau–"

" –masih perawan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tak menjawb pertanyaan bodoh Sasuke. Ia hanya terisak setelah mengetahui bahwa ia tak dapat mempertahankan hartanya yang paling berharga.

"Hem, aku merasa sangat terhormat dan beruntung menjadi yang pertama untukmu Hyuuga." Ucap Sasuke tanpa rasa sesal.

Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke justru mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo pelan. Hinata terkejut, ketika batang Sasuke semakin dalam memasukinya.

"Ss-sakit, Sas..."

"Ooh, hmmmmm, aah... oh... oh!"

"Ah, ah... tidaaak!"

Seakan tuli, Sasuke hanya menganggap erangan dan rancauan Hinata sebagai angin lalu. Ia fokus untuk menyentuh titik terdalam dalam lubang kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan. Penis Sasuke yang panjang dan besar berkedut di dalam vagina Hinata yang hangat.

"Sasss-sukeeh, i-itu tidak mu-muat... Arrrgh!"

Tubuh Hinata berguncang hebat saat Sasuke terus menambah kecepatan pinggulnya. Membuat Hinata membusungkan dadanya dan meletakan tanganya di bahu Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Sasuke mengerang merasakan sensasi nikmat dinding vagina Hinata yang menjepit kuat penisnya.

"Uugh!, kau nikmat sekali Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke saat penisnya berkedut.

Sedikit lagi Sasuke akan mencapai klimaksnya, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Dengan sekali hentakan kuat, Sasuke berusaha memasukan seluruh penisnya dan membentur rahim Hinata.

"Uhhggg!" Erang Hinata saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Rasanya seperti ditusuk bambu runcing.

"HUAAAAH! Arrghhh... haah." Desah Sasuke yang telah menyemprotkan spermanya tepat ke dalam rahim Hinata. Spermanya sangat banyak hingga tumpah keluar dari vagina Hinata.

Kesadaran Hinata perlahan mulai menghilang seiring dengan lelah pada tubuhnya, ia pun terlelap dalam pelukan Sasuke dengan tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu.

 **Hinata POV  
** Perlahan aku membuka mata, melihat keadaan sekitarku. Tempat ini gelap, namun hangat dan empuk seperti –err kasur? Di-dimana aku? Kepalaku pusing. Seluruh tubuhku pegal, lemas, dan sakit. Apalagi bagian 'pribadi'ku terasa sangat perih. Aku mencoba untuk bangun dari posisiku. Baru kuketahui bahwa saat ini aku dalam keadaan polos, tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupiku.

Kusingkirkan selimut di atasku, lalu sedikit bergeser ke samping ranjang. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat bercak darah yang mengering di seprai. Aku mencoba mengumpulkan ingatan tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kami-sama..." Gumamku.

Aku ingat sekarang. Seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menyerangku saat di sungai. Dan –dan lalu, aku –dia, um maksudku kami... Argh! Ini sangat memalukan. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tidak perawan lagi. Tidak akan ada lelaki yang mau menikah denganku. TIDAK!

"Sudah bangun rupanya." Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara.

Di depan sebuah pintu, pemuda berambut Raven itu berdiri hanya dengan handuk putih yang melingkar di pingganggnya, sengaja ia memperlihatkan badan kokohnya. Walaupun tanpa tangan kiri, Pemuda itu masih tetap saja mempesona. Sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah, tetesan air turun dari ujung helaian rambutnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sangat tampan dan seksi. E-eh?! Tidak, tidak! Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan Hinata?

Dengan alis mengkerut dan bibir yang tertutup rapat, aku pun menolehkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Tak ingin jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan mendekat ke arahku. Aku reflek langsung mundur.

"Kau takut hm?" Katanya dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

 **Normal POV  
** Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata, hingga gadis Indigo itu membentur sandaran ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Sasuke dengan cepat menarik dagu Hinata, memaksa untuk menatap ke arahnya. Namun, Hinata malah memejamkan matanya, karena ia takut dengan jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Kau adalah milikku." Kata Sasuke.

"A-aku bukan mi-milikmu!" Kata Hinata dengan nada agak tinggi, namun terdapat rasa takut pada kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, hm?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hal ini malah membuat Sasuke menjadi memperhatikan bibir mungil Hinata. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat ke arah Hinata, memiringkan kepalanya, dan menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Ia mengecup bibir ranum Hinata. Awalnya hanya kecupan lembut, tetapi lama-kelamaan menjadi lumatan kasar penuh gairah.

Hinata gelagapan dengan tindakan Sasuke. Ia lalu memegang kedua bahu Sasuke, bermaksud mendorong pria itu menjauh. Apakah karena Hinata terlalu lemah atau Sasuke yang memang terlalu kuat? Dorongan Hinata tak berarti apa-apa bagi Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke hanya punya satu tangan.

Karena membutuhkan oksigen, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata. Menjauhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Setidaknya Hinata bisa bernafas lega, namun tak cukup lama, karena detik berikutnya Sasuke malah beralih ke lehernya. Bibir Sasuke menjilat, mengecup, dan menggigit leher jenjang Hinata. Meninggalkan tanda merah kepemilikkan di sana.

"He-hentikan Uchiha-san!" Teriak Hinata.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Seperti semalam saat kau mendesahkan namaku. Apa perlu aku mengingatkanmu tentang kejadian semalam hm?" Bisik Sasuke erotis tepat di sebelah telinga Hinata.

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata mengingat kejadian semalam. Wajah Hinata menjadi semakin bersemu merah. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menggigit ujung telinga Hinata dengan pelan.

"Aaaah!" Desah Hinata.

Sasuke akhirnya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata dan mengambil pakaiannya yang tergantung di dinding.

"Ingat, kau adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke membelakangi Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke memutar gagang pintu dan sedikit menoleh ke arah Hinata yang ternyata kini menatapnya.

"Dan tak akan ada pemuda yang mau dengan gadis yang sudah tak perawan." Kata Sasuke sinis, lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata tersadar, dan menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan, setetes demi setetes cairan bening mulai turun dari sepasang mata indah Hinata, membasahi pipi putihnya. Hinata terisak sambil memeganggi dadanya. Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu tega melakukan hal seperti itu pada Hinata? Padahal, selama ini Hinata tak pernah mengusiknya.

Hinata turun dari ranjang dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai akibat perbuatan Sasuke semalam. Dengan cepat Hinata memakai kembali pakaiannya. Rencananya, setelah selesai berpakaian, ia akan segera pergi kabur dari tempat ini. Melupakan segala hal yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan bungsu Uchiha itu. Namun, itu hanyalah sebuah rencana. Tepat saat Hinata baru saja selesai berpakaian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Kini keduanya saling berpandangan. Onyx bertemu Lavender. Keduanya seakan terhipnotis masuk ke dalam indahnya manik pasangannya. Hinata yang duluan tersadar dari kelamnya Obsidian Sasuke segera menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"U-uchiha-san." Panggil Hinata. Jujur saja, saat ini ia sangat gugup dan takut dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang'kan panggil aku Sasuke." Kata Sasuke.

"Em, S-sasuke-san. A-aku ingin kembali ke Konoha." Kata Hinata yang sudah siap dengan tasnya.

"Hn." Hanya dua konsonan ambigu yang Sasuke lontarkan. Tentu Hinata tak mengerti apa artinya.

Sasuke pun berjalan pelan keluar kamar, diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Hingga keduanya keluar dari penginapan yang beberapa malam ini Sasuke tempati.

"Kau boleh pergi, namun kau tak bisa lari dariku." Ujar Sasuke kemudian mencium kening Hinata.

Sasuke lalu menjauhkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Lalu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Hinata yang wajahnya masih memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End? or Next?**

Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fanfic ini?

Sebelumnya saya sangat minta maaf karena sudah hampir 1 tahun saya tidak pernah update, dan saya tak bisa banyak beralasan :'( Saya sangat berterimakasih karena telah menunggu dan mereview fic Wish. Saya akan mengusahakan untuk update secepatnya. Dan jika berkenan, silahkan mereview fic ini. Karena review, follow, favorite yang kalian berikan sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan fic ini :D

 **29 Maret 2017** , Salam Hangat  
Kuro_Mikasa


	2. Chapter 2

"U-uchiha-san." Panggil Hinata. Jujur saja, saat ini ia sangat gugup dan takut dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang'kan panggil aku Sasuke." Kata Sasuke.

"Em, S-sasuke-san. A-aku ingin kembali ke Konoha." Kata Hinata yang sudah siap dengan tasnya.

"Hn." Hanya dua konsonan ambigu yang Sasuke lontarkan. Tentu Hinata tak mengerti apa artinya.

Sasuke pun berjalan pelan keluar kamar, diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Hingga keduanya keluar dari penginapan yang beberapa malam ini Sasuke tempati.

"Kau boleh pergi, namun kau tak bisa lari dariku." Ujar Sasuke kemudian mencium kening Hinata.

Sasuke lalu menjauhkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Lalu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Hinata yang wajahnya masih memerah.

Naruto © MK | SasuHina | Romance & Drama | Canon | **M**

 **Warning** : TYPO(S), OOC, Miss EYD, gaje, buatan newbie :D

Saya mengambil kejadian setelah chapter 699, dimana Sasuke pergi keluar dari desa.

 **Warning! Only for 18+  
Adult Content**

 **Go Away Kid**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wish** © Kurosaki Mikasa

 **Chapter 2**

Hinata akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang Konoha. Setelah melaporkan misinya kepada kedua penjaga pintu gerbang Konoha, Hinata langsung menuju kantor Hokage.

"Masuk." Perintah sang Rakudaime Hokage saat mendengar ketukan pada pintu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat, menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan seraya membuka kembali manik mutiaranya. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan Hokage tsb.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama. Ini laporan misi saya." Kata Hinata meletakan gulungan hasil dari misinya. Kakashi kemudian mengambil dan membaca isi gulungan itu. Kemudian perhatian Kakashi teralihkan dari gulungan yang tadi ia baca ke arah leher Hinata.

"Hinata, ada apa dengan lehermu?" Tanya Kakashi memperhatikan perban putih yang melilit di leher Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dan segera menutupi lehernya. Ia sangat takut akan ketahuan. Padahal bercak merah yang Sasuke tinggalkan sudah ia tutupi, apakah Hinata malah semakin terlihat mencolok? Bagaimana ini? Jangan sampai ada yang tahu terlebih Naruto yang merupakan pujaan hatinya.

"A-ah! I-ini, -err itu. Saat saya ingin kembali ke desa, saya di serang oleh beberapa nuke-nin. Dan i-ini bekas lukanya." Hinata mencoba berbohong kepada Kakashi.

"Lalu?" Kata Kakashi dengan penuh selidik.

"Um, saya berhasil mengalahkan m-meraka. Su-sudah tidak apa-apa kok. S-saya sudah mengobatinya." Jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Yokatta." Kata Kakashi, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"A-ano Hokage-sama. Saya ingin bertanya sesuatu, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Uchiha-san, b-bukankah hukuman Uchiha-san telah dihapuskan? Mengapa ia pergi mengembara keluar desa?Apa yang ia lakukan?" Tanya Hinata yang kini nampak gelisah. Ia memainkan jarinya di depan dada.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu. Sasuke hanya mengatakan ia harus melihat bagaimana dunia ini bekerja. Ini adalah jalan untuk menebus dosa- dosanya. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke desa yang pernah ia serang untuk minta maaf."

'Aa-apa? Menebus dosa-dosanya? Lalu mengapa kemarin ia menyerangku –err maksudku, tega melakukan hal keji padaku? Apanya yang menebus dosa-dosa?! Ia malah menambah tumpukan dosanya. Dasar Iblis Uchiha!' Hinata membatin dalam pikirannya setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang Rokudaime bersurai silver tsb.

"Souka?"

"Ya, begitulah. Memangnya ada apa Hinata? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Kakashi bertanya masih dengan tenangnya.

"I-yeh. Ti-tidak a-da apa-apa Hokage-sama." Jawab Hinata tergagap. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah bertanya hal yang akan membuat orang menjadi curiga.

"Ka-kalau begitu, s-saya pamit kembali Hokage-sama. Permisi." Sambung Hinata, lalu membungkukkan badannya. Memberi izin hormat kepada sang Hokage. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Takut akan membuat Kakashi menjadi curiga.

"Silahkan."

Mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi, Hinata segera berbalik menuju arah pintu keluar. Dengan pelan Hinata keluar dari ruangan Hokage, meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian dengan dokumen-dokumen Konoha yang menumpuk. Kakashi menatap tajam ke arah pintu yang baru Hinata tutup. Sejak pertama saat melihat perban yang melilit di leher Hinata, Kakashi sudah mulai curiga. Lalu melihat Hinata yang gugup karena pertanyaannya membuatnya semakin curiga. Kakashi yakin, ada sesuatu yang tengah Kunoichi Indigo ini sembunyikan. Ditambah lagi, ia sempat menanyakan tentang Sasuke. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Batin Kakashi.

Setelah melapor ke kantor Hokage, Hinata segera menuju ke Mansion Hyuuga. Sesampainya di sana, Hinata langsung memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya dengan rapat. Segera saja, ia lepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Menatap tubuh polosnya di pantulan cermin besar di sisi kamarnya.

"Kami-sama..." Lirih Hinata ketika melihat bercak- bercak merah pada leher, dada dan perutnya. Ia sedikit meringis saat menyentuh punggung dan pahanya yang sedikit kebiruan. Apalagi bagian kewanitaanya sangat sakit bila terkena gesekan. Sasuke kasar sekali saat melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata yang terus menolak dan memukulnya. Untungnya anggota tubuh Hinata masih lengkap. Lama Hinata memandangi cermin, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hinata-sama, saya telah menyiapkan air hangatnya." Kata seorang pelayan Hyuuga dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia mengambil Kimono mandi yang berada di dalam Oshiire kayunya, dan memakainya. Lalu Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Merendam dirinya dalam hangatnya air beraroma Lavender kesukaan Hinata, mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi beban di pikirannya.

 **Hinata POV  
** Ku celupkan tubuhku di bak mandi sampai batas leher, menyisakan kepalaku saja. Semenjak pergi dari Sasuke, aku terus tepikir, bagaimana dengan hidupku kelak? Apakah Naruto-kun mau dengan diriku yang kini tak lagi perawan? Mengingat Naruto-kun sekarang telah menjadi pahlawan, dan sangat dikagumi oleh penduduk desa. Banyak sekali Kunoichi dan gadis desa lainnya yang menyukai Naruto-kun. Kalau sudah begini, apa aku masih ada harapan? Kembali aku menghela nafas.

Yang lebih penting adalah tentang perbuatan bejat yang telah Sasuke lakukan padaku. Apa mungkin setelah sekali berhubungan, maka aku akan hamil? Ah, tidak tidak! T-tapi aku pernah mendengarnya. Walaupun hanya sekali berhubungan intim, bisa saja wanita itu hamil. AAAAAHK! Bagaimana ini?! Apa nanti aku harus periksa bahwa aku hamil atau tidak? Tapi, bagaimana kalau saat di periksa, aku ternyata hamil?! Apa yang harus kukatakan saat ditanya anak siapa yang telah kukandung? 'Ini adalah anakku dan Uchiha Sasuke.' TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Hm, bagaimana kalau nanti aku membeli alat tes kehamilan? T-tapi, nanti jika ditanya untuk siapa? Aku akan bingung menjawabnya, karena para pegawai itu pasti berpikir untuk apa repot-repot membeli alat seperti itu kalau bukan untuk diri sendiri atau wanita terdekat. Mengingat perempuan yang dekat denganku saat ini hanya Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hanabi-chan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah sebaiknya aku tidak pernah menikah saja? HAAAH?! TIDAK MUNGKIN! L-lalu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Tou-sama? Ah, bukan, tapi apa yang harus kukatakan kalau Tou-sama sampai tahu. Hidupku kacau sudah! Kami-sama, mohon bantu aku. Aku sangat bingung saat ini.

Ternyata walau telah berendam air hangat dengan aroma Lavender cukup lama, tetap saja tak menghilangkan beban pikiranku saat ini. Merasa cukup, aku beranjak keluar dari bak mandi dan membilas badanku. Segera ku akhiri ritual mandiku.

Sebuah yukata berwarna biru dongker dengan corak garis-garis kupakai untuk makan malam bersama keluargaku. Tak lupa aku memerban leherku, karena bercak merah itu masih sangat kentara. Ku langkahkan kakiku pelan menyusuri koridor kayu yang menuju ruang makan. Dengan pelan kugeser pintu fusuma. Tou-sama, Hanabi-chan, dan beberapa Souke Hyuuga telah duduk dengan tenang di ruang makan. Ku ambli tempat kosong di sebelah Hanabi-chan, dan duduk tenang di sana.

Kami makan dengan tenang. Memang suatu tradisi Hyuuga dimana saat makan haruslah dengan tenang, menikmati hidangan yang telah tersaji. Sejujurnya saat ini aku sedang tak terlalu nafsu makan, jadi aku hanya makan sedikit. Satu persatu para Souke Hyuuga meninggalkan ruang makan hingga yang tersisa hanya aku, Tou-sama, dan 2 orang Souke Hyuuga.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas makananya." Kataku, lalu meletakan kedua sumpit yang tadi kupakai di atas meja makan. Saat aku ingin berdiri meninggalkan ruangan makan, sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Hinata." Kata Tou-sama.

"Ha'i. Ada apa Otou-sama?" Tanyaku.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan lehermu?" Katanya dengan nada tenang, tetapi aku masih dapat mendengar ada nada khawatir di sana.

Tuh'kan, ternyata perban ini memang membuatku semakin mencolok. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada mencolok dengan tanda merah di leher, lebih baik mencolok karena perban putih.

"I-itu, sa-saya mendapat luka d-di leher saat kembali d-dari misi hari ini. Beberapa nuke-nin m-menyerang saya." Kataku gugup, jujur saja aku tak pandai berbohong. Aku merasa sangat bersalah saat membohongi orang- orang, terutama Tou-sama.

"Hm, begitu." Masih dengan nada yang tenang.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati." Sambung Tou-sama.

Uhm, bolehkan aku menganggap itu sebuah bentuk perhatian Tou-sama padaku? Karena saat ini aku sangat senang. Tetapi, mengingat aku telah membohongi Tou-sama, aku- menjadi sangat merasa tidak enak. Tou-sama aku mohon maafkan aku. Maafkan putrimu ini yang telah membohongimu. Maafkan putrimu yang telah melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Ha'i, wakarimas. Saya permisi." Kataku pelan, lalu meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan menuju kamar.

 **Normal POV  
** Setelah sekitar 2 minggu sejak kejadian dengan bungsu Uchiha berambut raven itu berlalu, Hinata kini setidaknya dapat bernafas lega karena minggu lalu ia masih datang bulan. Jadi, Hinata saat ini tidak dalam keadaan mengandung.

Sore ini Hinata dipanggil ke kantor Hokage untuk melakukan sebuah misi. Misinya cukup mudah, hanya mengambil gulungan di kuil Shinto desa kecil yang terletak di dekat Otogakure. Sebenarnya ia bisa melakukan misi ini sendiri, namun mengingat misi terakhir yang ia jalani berujung mengenaskan, Hinata meminta untuk melakukan misi berdua bersama Shino. Dan pemuda itu juga tidak sedang terlibat dengan misi apa pun. Sebenarnya Hinata malas dan sangat tidak ingin misi yang membuatnya harus keluar dari negara api, apalagi di dekat Otogakure. Mengingat bahwa mimpi buruknya kini sedang berkeliaran di sana. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Alasan bagus apa yang bisa Hinata pakai untuk menolak misi ini?

Setelah mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk misinya, Hinata segera tidur di atas futonya. Tak lupa ia berdoa agar besok misi yang akan ia jalankan berjalan dengan baik, tanpa ada hambatan. Hinata berharap agar ia tak bertemu dengan Devil Uchiha itu.

 **.:: Impossible Love ::.**

Hinata dan Shino berlari melewati hutan-hutan, hingga matahari tepat berada di atas langit yang biru, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan berhenti sejenak untuk istirahat. Mereka memasuki salah satu kedai makan yang berada di sebuah desa. Mengambil tempat duduk sebelah jendela dan memesan makanan.

Tak berapa lama, pesanan mereka pun datang. Hinata dan Shino makan dalam diam, tak seorang pun yang berbicara. Hinata meminum ochanya dengan tenang hingga telinganya mendengar sebuah percakapan dari empat perempuan yang berada di meja kedua di belakang mejanya dan Shino.

"Ne, kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke?" Kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang.

"Uhuk, Uhuk!" Hinata langsung tersedak ocha ketika mendengar nama orang yang amat ia takuti.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa?" Shino bertanya ketika melihat Hinata tersedak.

"Aa'. A-aku tak apa." Jawab Hinata yang kemudian mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Tenanglah." Kata Shino, dan dibalas anggukan dari Hinata. Sepertinya Shino tidak mendengar perkataan gadis tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi ke belakang sebentar." Sambung Shino.

Setelah Shino beranjak dari tempatnya, Hinata menajamkan pendengarannya berusaha untuk mencuri dengar percakapan keempar perempuan tersebut. 'Kenapa dengan permuda Uchiha itu?' Batin Hinata.

"Kalian tahu, Nana kemarin mengatakan bahwa ia tengah mengandung anak Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia berniat melakukan aborsi. Uchiha brengsek itu tak mau tanggung jawab." Kata seorang perempuan berambut coklat ikal.

"Aih, iya kalau dia berhasil melakukan aborsi, kalau tidak? Kemungkinan terburuknya Nana bisa mati'kan?"

"Ya, seperti Anashi yang meninggal karena aborsi." Timpal perempuan lainnya.

"Entahlah, Ingat tidak saat 1 tahun lalu Hime keturunan Sakuragi juga pernah ditiduri oleh si bangsat Uchiha itu. Walaupun tak sampai hamil, akhirnya ia ketahuan dan menjadi aib keluarganya."

"Ah iya, aku ingat. Lalu Shizumu yang bunuh diri karena tak dapat menahan rasa malu. Dikucilkan karena dianggap wanita rendahan, padahal ia tidak sampai hamil lho." Timpal perempuan bersurai pirang pucat yang diikat dua ke bawah.

"Benar-benar terkutuklah Iblis Uchiha itu, entah sudah berapa desa yang ia hancurkan, berapa banyak nyawa yang telah ia bunuh dan berapa banyak perempuan yang ia tiduri?!" Kata perempuan yang bersurai hitam gelap dengan sedikit emosi.

Hinata yang mendengar percakapan keempat perempuan itu bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan hal-hal yang telah para gadis –err wanita dalam cerita itu alami. Beruntunglah ia karena tak sampai hamil, namun harga dirinya sebagai seorang gadis telah ternodai. Hinata juga sependapat dengan keempat perempuan itu, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke memang seorang iblis yang brengsek.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian Hinata malah teringat dengan kenangan kelam klan Uchiha dan perkataan Kakashi tentang Sasuke. Entah dorongan darimana, Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke tempat para perempuan itu merumpi.

 **BRAAAAAK!**

"Sudahlah hentikan!" Kata Hinata menggebrak meja yang ditempati empat orang perempuan itu.

"Aku tahu, Uchiha Sasuke sangat brengsek. Tapi dia adalah salah satu pahlawan saat perang dunia shinobi ke- 4. Lalu, asal kalian tahu, Sasuke-san melakukan itu karena dibutakan oleh dendam masa lalunya. Ia sekarang menyesal dan berniat memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah ia buat." Kata Hinata dalam satu tarikan nafas. Perkataan Hinata sangat jelas dan tegas, tak ada sedikit pun keraguan atau kegagapan seperti Hinata biasanya.

Keempat perempuan itu tersendak kaget dengan perbuatan dan perkataan Hinata. 'Apa- apaan perempuan ini?' batin mereka. Hinata yang baru sadar segera pergi dari meja itu dan mengambil tasnya di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Kebetulan sekali, saat itu Shino mau saja kembali dari belakang. Setelah membayar makanan mereka, Hinata segera keluar kedai disusul Shino di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Shino bingung dengan tingkah Hinata.

"T-tak ada apa-apa, dan tak perlu di-dipikirkan." Jawab Hinata.

"Hm?" Gumam Shino yang masih bingung.

"S-sudahlah, ayo ki-kita lanjutkan saja perjalannya." Kata Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

'Baka! Apa yang tadi aku lakukan? Kenapa aku tadi membela Sasuke? Jelas- jelas Sasuke yang salah, dan telah berbuat hal keji padaku, ta-tapi mengapa aku malah membelanya?! Aho Hinata!' Batin Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri.

 **.:: Impossible Love ::.**

Hinata dan Shino akhirnya tiba di desa yang mereka tuju pada sore hari. Mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh penduduk desa itu. Udara desa ini bersih dan segar. Terdapat banyak berbagai macam bunga yang mengeluarkan harum semerbak di pekarangan rumah penduduk. Anak- anak desa pun terlihat sangat senang ketika mereka bermain dan tertawa bersama. Keadaan desa ini sangat tenang dan membuat nyaman.

Shino menyarankan agar mengambil kertas gulungan itu besok pagi saja, setelah itu baru mereka kembali ke Konohagakure, karena sepertinya Shino sedang dalam kondisi kurang bugar semenjak mereka dari kedai tadi. Apakah Shino salah makan atau makanan yang tadi ia makan tidak cocok dengan perutnya? Hm, mungkin. Saran Shino disetujui oleh Hinata. Lagipula Hinata ingin melihat- lihat desa yang sangat indah ini.

Shino lebih memilih beristirahat di salah satu rumah penduduk desa, daripada menemani Hinata melihat- lihat keindahan desa. Selain diberi tempat istirahat berupa futon tebal yang empuk, Shino juga dibuatkan bubur dan salada sayur oleh pemilik rumah. [ Sekesar info : Salada sayur adalah makanan favorit Shino ] Benar- benar baik para penduduk desa ini.

Hinata kini tengah menyusuri jalan setapak desa. Melihat indahnya bunga- bunga yang beraneka warna dan macamnya. Tak heran jika banyak kupu- kupu dan serangga lainnya berterbangan di desa itu. Lama Hinata berjalan, tak terasa matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Perlahan cahaya sang mentari tergantikan oleh gelapnnya malam. Namun, hal itu tak membuat Hinata berhenti melangkahkan tungkainya.

Hingga ia berada tepat di depan kuil Shinto desa itu. 'Gulungan itu ada di dalam kuil ini. Dan besok kami akan mengambilnya.' Kata Hinata dalam hatinya. Hinata menyempatkan dirinya untuk berdoa di kuil itu.

Lalu, Hinata berjalan ke belakang kuil Shinto itu. Ia sendiri tak tahu dorongan dari mana sehingga ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Langkah kaki Hinata berhenti saat melihat indahnya taman belakang kuil. Kunang- kunang yang beterbangan, sedikit menerangi gelapnya malam. Terdapat sungai yang lebarnya sekitar 4 meter di sana. Tak lupa sebuah jembatan kayu melengkung yang menjadi penghubung antara taman belakang kuil dengan tanah di seberang.

Samar Hinata dapat mencium wangi Lavender dari arah seberang. Ia lalu menyeberangi jemabatan itu. Semakin mendekat, ia juga semakin dapat menghirup aroma Lavender favoritnya. Hinata mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia terlalu takjub akan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Sugoii ne." Kata Hinata pelan.

Hamparan bunga Lavender memenuhi penglihatannya. Bunga itu tumbuh dengan begitu indahnya. Aroma khas yang mereka keluarkan membuat seulas senyuman manis di wajah sang Hime Hyuuga. Terlebih lagi saat kunang- kunang masih serta menemaninya.

Hinata melihat jalan setapak yang menuju ke sebuah rumah mungil di tengah padang Lavender. Perlahan Hinata mendekati rumah mungil itu. Sebuah papan kayu berdiri tepat di depan rumah. 'Lavender House.' Hinata membaca tulisan di papan kayu itu dalam hati.

Rumah mungil itu didominasi warna putih dan sedikit corak berwarna violet. Batu alam abu- abu menjadi ornamen yang menghiasi dinding luar rumah tsb. Tanaman hias menggantung di pot yang diletakan di plafon teras depan. Rumah mungil ini terlihat sangat terawat. Hinata mengetuk pintu yang tingginya hanya 2 meter. Tak ada jawaban, Hinata Hinata memutuskan untuk segera kembali mengingat hari sudah semakin gelap.

 **Hinata POV**  
Akhirnya aku sampai di salah satu rumah penduduk, tempat dimana aku dan Shino akan bermalam. Aku menggeser pintu depan dan melepaskan sepatuku.

Setelah selesai dengan aktivitas membersihkan diri dan telah berganti pakaian, aku segera menuju ruang makan. Kulihat Shino dan Jii-san telah duduk bersimbuh di sisi meja pendek, sedangkan Baa-san baru saja mengangkat panci besar berisikan makan malam. Kuambil tempat duduk di sebelah Shino.

"Hari ini Baa-san memasak makan malamnya Nabe. Silahkan Shino-san dan Hinata-san." Kata Baa-san yang duduk di sebelah Jii-san.

"A-arigatou Baa-san." Kataku, dan Shino hanya ikut mengangguk.

Di tengah- tengah aktifitas kami makan, aku mencoba membuka suara.

"Shino-kun, b-bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyaku pada Shino.

"Jauh lebih baik." Jawabnya.

"Tadi, kau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Shino lagi.

"A- ah, aku pergi ke mengelilingi desa ini. Ternyata memang sangat indah. Aku sangat suka desa ini " Ku jawab pertanyaan Shino dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahku kala kuingat kondisi desa ini.

"Waaah, syukurlah kalau Hinata-san menyukai desa ini. Kami para penduduk desa juga ikut senang." Kata Baa-san. Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku pergi ke taman belakang kuil Shinto. Aku sangat tak menyangka ada hamparan bunga Lavender di sana."

"Lavender?" Tanya Shino.

"Iya, di tengah tengah hamparan bunga Lavender, ada sebuah rumah mungil. Kalau tak salah papan rumah itu bertuliskan Lavender House." Kataku mengingat rumah tersebut.

"U-um, apakah Jii-san dan Baa-san tahu rumah siapakah itu?" Sambungku. Menanyakan pemilik rumah yang telah dengan lancangnya kumasuki.

"Oh, rumah mungil di tengah- tengah hamparan Lavender itu milik seorang pemuda." Jawab Baa-san.

"E-eh? Pe-pemuda?"

"Desa ini merupakan salah satu korban dari perang dunia shinobi ke- 4. Namun, beberapa hari setelah perang usai, desa ini kedatangan seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu membantu penduduk desa ini membangun kembali desa ini." Cerita Jii-san.

"Jadi pemuda itu tinggal di sana?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, ia seorang pengembara. Sebenarnya rumah itu memang telah lama kosong dan , tetapi semenjak kedatangan pemuda itu, rumah itu ia perbaiki. Sebelum pemuda itu pergi dari desa ini, ia sempat menyegel rumah itu. Jadi tak ada yang bisa memasukinya kecuali bisa membuka segelnya." Ucap Jii-san sembari tersenyum.

"Ngomong- ngomong Jii-san, siapa pemuda itu?" Tanya Shino setelah ia mengucapkan terimakasih untuk makan malamnya. Jii-san menggeleng.

"Entahlah. Para penduduk tak tahu siapa pemuda itu, siapa namanya, dan dari mana asalnya." Kata Jii-san.

"Souka?" Kataku, yang kemudian membantu Baa-san membereskan peralatan makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

Hai! Seharusnya saya update minggu lalu :p tetapi karena ada masalah koneksi yang sangat menyebalkan, jadi baru bisa update hari ini. Saya kembali mengingatkan bahwa fanfic hanyalah imajinasi dari seorang fans dan tidak bermaksud merusak karya aslinya. Ingat ini hanya fanfic!  
Dan jika berkenan, silahkan mereview fic ini. Karena review, follow, favorite yang kalian berikan sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan fic ini :D

 **07 Mei 2017** , Salam Hangat  
Kuro_Mikasa


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © MK | SasuHina | Romance & Drama | Canon | **M**

 **Warning** : TYPO(S), OOC, Miss EYD, gaje, buatan newbie :D

Saya mengambil kejadian setelah chapter 699, dimana Sasuke pergi keluar dari desa.

 **Warning! Only for 18+  
Adult Content**

 **Go Away Kid**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wish** © Kurosaki Mikasa

 **Chapter 3**

 **Normal POV**  
Pagi ini, setelah mengambil gulungan di kuil Shinto, Hinata dan Shino berpamitan kepada warga desa untuk pulang.

" **Arigatou Gozaimasu** , kalian telah banyak membantu kami." Kata Shino dan Hinata sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Ah, tidak kok. Kami sangat senang menerima tamu. Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke sini lagi, kami akan sangat menunggu." Kata Kepala Desa.

Hinata tersenyum dan Shino menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi dari desa kecil itu. Hinata dan Shino melompati dahan- dahan pohon, bergerak secepat mungkin, agar bisa lebih cepat sampai ke Konohagakure. Hingga tiba- tiba Hinata merasakan suatu chakra besar di sekitar mereka.

" **BYAKUGAN**!" Seru Hinata, segera mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Shino.

"Aku merasakan cakra yang sangat kuat mendekat ke arah kita." Jawab Hinata yang masih sibuk mendeteksi cakra tersebut. Aura cakra itu semakin lama semakin terasa, Hinata yakin akan hal itu.

'Cakra ini, jangan- jangan!' Batin Hinata merasakan cakra tersebut nampak tak asing baginya. Ia berharap bahwa sang pemilik cakra itu bukan orang itu.

"Shino! Ayo kita percepat langkah kita." Kata Hinata yang menambah kecepatannya. Shino hanya mengangguk dan ikut menambah kecepatannya.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka melompati dahan- dahan pohon dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hinata tidak merasakan keberadaan cakra itu, ia menghentikan **Byakugan** nya. Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskan dengan sangat perlahan. Baru beberapa langkah ia dan Shino menurunkan kecepatannya, sebuah **fuma shuriken** melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arah mereka berdua. Refleks saja, Hinata dan Shino segera berhenti.

Tak berapa lama, munculah sosok pemuda dari balik pohon. Pemuda yang memakai jubah coklat muda itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Memandang **shinobi** dan **kunoichi** Konoha dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Pemuda itu tak lain dan tak lain dan bukan adalah sang Uchiha terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu perjalanan kalian."

"Sasuke-san!/ Sasuke!" seru Hinata dan Shino bersamaan.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Shino yang melihat Sasuke sudah berada di sebelah Hinata.

"Tidak, aku hanya ada perlu dengan **Heiress** Hyuuga ini." Kata Sasuke datar sembari merangkul pundak Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hinata? Apa?" Tanya Shino.

"Bukan urusanmu, benarkan Hi-na-ta?" Sasuke menekan nama Hinata. Sedikit menunduk, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Jawablah, kau tidak ingin pria ini tahu tentang apa yang telah kita perbuat bukan?" Bisik Sasuke.

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata merinding seketika. Takut, itulah hal yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Dengan sangat terpaksa Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"I-iya, Sasuke-san benar. A-aku ada perlu dengannya. Shino-kun kembalilah duluan ke Konoha, nanti aku akan m-menyusul." Kata Hinata gugup.

Tentu Shino tahu ada yang tak beres. 'Apa hubungan keduanya?' batin Shino. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah seorang **nuke-nin** lagi, bahkan Sasuke adalah seorang pahlawan. Kakashi bilang, bahwa Sasuke pergi ke luar desa untuk menebus dosanya di masa lalu. Jadi, Sasuke bukanlah orang jahat lagi, namun Shino tak bisa menjamin hal itu. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Shino akhirnya menggangguk.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Setelah berkata demikian, Shino kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

Hingga hawa keberadaan Shino tak lagi dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke segera memeluk erat Hinata. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di perpotongan leher Hinata.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Sasuke sembari menghirup aroma Lavender dari tubuh yang sedang ia peluk.

Hinata agak kaget dengan tindakan dan perkataan Sasuke, namun Hinata tidak menolaknya.

"Kepalaku salau terbayang dirimu, Hinata."

"..."

Hinata masih tak menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

"Ingat, kau tidak bisa lari dariku bukan?" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin kita mengulangi malam itu lagi. Saat di mana aku menggerayang setiap inci tubuhmu, memasuki dirimu, dan kau mendesahkan namaku." Ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hinata panik. Hinata segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh besar pemuda itu.

"Hentikan! A-aku tak mau!"

"Cih, jangan munafik. Aku tahu kau sangat menikmatinya." Ujar Sasuke sinis dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit melengkung ke atas.

"Hey! Ayolah, apa salahnya bercinta denganku? Banyak wanita yang sangat ingin **one night stand** denganku." Kata Sasuke yang kembali memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak! Bercintahlah dengan perempuan lain seperti perempuan yang ingin tidur denganmu!? Dan itu bukan AKU!" Hinata meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Keh!" Sasuke sedikit lucu mendengar perakataan Hinata.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Semua perempuan yang telah kutiduri tak pernah ada yang perawan, dan aku tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membuat mereka hamil. Mana sudi aku mepunyai keturunan dari wanita yang tak jelas?" Tutur Sasuke.

Otak Hinata memproses perkataan Sasuke, Hinata tak percaya apa yang ia dengar. 'Berarti perkataan para perempuan di kedai itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karena Sasuke tak memerawani atau menghamili mereka.' Batin Hinata. Terbesit sedikit perasaan lega ketika mendengar sebuah kebenaran. Namun, Hinata malah menundukan pandangannya. Tak ingin melihat wajah pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Namun, untuk pertama kalinya aku melakukan seks dengan gadis yang benar- benar perawan. Dan itu adalah kau, Hinata. Sungguh, aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang aku perbuat padamu, karena aku sangat menikmatinya." Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Hinata yang mulai tampak memerah.

"Semenjak bersetubuh denganmu, aku tak pernah menyentuh perempuan manapun. Karena hanya kau lah yang aku inginkan." Sambung Sasuke.

Hinata masih tetap menunduk.

"Tatap aku, ketika aku berbicara Hinata." Kata Sasuke sembari mengangkat dagu Hinata, membuat gadis bermahkotakan Indigo itu menengadah ke arahnya.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, hingga hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan. Mereka berdua saling bertukar nafas. Deru nafas Hinata menjadi tak karuan. Sasuke masih setia memenganggi dagu Hinata, hingga bibir mereka berdua besentuhan. Sasuke mulai mengecup bibir Hinata, kecupan lembut, namun lama kelamaan ia memperdalam ciumannya. Sasuke mulai memainkan lidahnya, menuntut Hinata untuk membalas ciumannya.

"Phm–Sas.."

Hinata merasa sesak dan membuka mulutnya, namun kesempatan ini digunakan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut mungil Hinata. Hinata memberontak, tetapi Sasuke belum juga melepaskan bibirnya. Sasuke malah memperdalam ciumannya. Semakin dalam dan sangat intens.

"Haah... Haah..." Hinata terengah-engah, menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, setelah ciuman penuh gairah itu berakhir.

Tidak hanya sampai disini. Sasuke menyingkap helaian rambut Indigo yang menutupi telinga Hinata. Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu dan meniupnya dengan pelan, membuat sang gadis memejamkan matanya. Sasuke kemudian beralih ke leher Hinata. Ia basahi kulit mulus itu dengan salivanya, dan ia cium dengan mesra. Hanya kecupan biasa, Sasuke tak meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher Hinata. Namun hal itu dapat membuat kaki Hinata bagai **jelly**.

"He-hentikan Sasuke-san." Lantang Hinata ucapkan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening beberapa saat, hingga Sasuke menjawab singkat

"Ugh! Baiklah."

Hinata membuka matanya, kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke, kemudian ia memandang wajah Sasuke. Sungguh ia tak percaya jika Sasuke akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Sasuke yang ditatap seolah mengerti pikiran Hinata. Ia pun menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal karena aku berhenti?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak–" Hinata bingung dan malu dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke Konoha." Kata Sasuke dan kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti Hinata di belakangnya.

 **Sasuke POV  
** Akhirnya aku dan Hinata sampai di depan pintu gerbang Konoha. Dua penjaga gerbang, Kotetsu dan Izumo tampak kaget. Entah mereka kaget karena melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke atau karena melihat gadis ini bersamaku? Hn, terserah.

Setelah melapor kepetugas tersebut, aku dan Hinata pergi ke kantor Hokage. Seperti yang biasa shinobi lain lakukan setelah menjalankan misi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage, kami bertemu Shino dan ia menyapa Hinata.

"Hinata, aku sudah melapor kepada Hogake-sama. Hogake-sama mengatakan bahwa ia menunggumu di ruangannya." Kata Shino.

" **Arigatou ne** Shino-kun. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Jaa ne!" Kata Hinata.

Shino mengangguk. Aku tahu ia memandangku dengan tatapan curiga, aku hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan kami.

Hinata mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage, setelah itu dapat kudengar suara Kakashi-sensei menyuruh untuk masuk. Hinata pun masuk dan aku ikut masuk setelahnya. Aku tak ingin ambil pusing melihat ekspresi Kakashi-sensei yang sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Panggil Kakashi-sensei.

" **Ha'i** Hokage-sama." Jawab yang dipanggil.

Aku melirik ke arah Hinata, dapat kulihat rasa takut dan khawatir terpancar di wajahnya. Ck, dasar bodoh! Ekspresimu itu pasti terlihat jelas oleh Kakashi-sensei. Kau malah membuatnya curiga.

"Aku sudah mendapat laporan misi dari Shino. Yah, aku senang misi kalian berjalan lancar. Tapi–" Kakashi-sensei nada bicaramu itu membuat Hinata semakin gugup. Lihat! Setetes keringat jatuh dari pelipis putihnya.

"Yang membuatku bingung adalah, mengapa kau bersama Sasuke? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Sambung Kakashi-sensei langsung **to the point**.

Mataku hanya menatap datar ke arah pria yang menyandang gelar Hokage ke-enam di depanku. Lain dengan Hinata yang mulai tampak panik. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk mencari alasan yang bagus, namun ia tak dapat menutupi kepanikannya itu.

"I-itu, ano. Ka-kami..." Katanya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kalian mempunyai hubungan tertentu?" Kakashi-sensei menyipitkan matanya.

"E-eh?! Kami ha-hanya..."

"Kami hanya membahas mengenai pembuatan tangan kiriku." Jawabku pelan namun penuh penakanan di dalamnya.

"Aah, Begitukah. Apa benar Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei santai dengan nada yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. Sungguh saat ini aku sangat ini menusuk mulutnya dengan pedang kusanagiku.

" **Ha'i**. S-saya dan Sakura-san telah menyiapkannya. Selanjutnya hanya menunggu Sasuke-san." Kata Hinata. Aku tahu ia berbohong, namun aku berharap itu bisa meyakinkan Kakashi-sensei.

"Hmm, kalau begitu baguslah."

"Hinata, kau boleh pulang. Sasuke, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Cih, apa lagi sih maunya orang tua ini?!

"Permisi Hokage-sama, Sasuke-san." Kata Hinata. Setelah membungkuk hormat, gadis itu pun pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Kakashi-sensei.

 **BLAAAM!**

Setelah pintu tertutup, suasana di antara kami menjadi sangat hening dan kaku.

"Jadi, bukan suatu kebetulan'kan kau datang ke Konoha, Sasuke?"

 **.::Impossible Love::.**

 **Normal POV  
** Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus berpikir tentang kebohongannya dan Sasuke mengenai tangan kiri Sasuke. 'Bagaimana ini? Aku terpaksa berbohong' batinnya 'Bagaiman jika sampai ketahuan?' dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya. Pada akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengubah haluan. Hinata berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia yakin, orang itu pasti ada di sana.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

"Sakura-san!" Seru Hinata dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Iya, ada apa Hinata-chan? Kenapa kamu berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"A-apa sel Hashirama masih ada? A-apa kita masih bisa menggunakannya?" Kata Hinata langsung pada intinya.

"I-iya, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura semakin bingung.

"Sa-sasuke-san..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"S-sasuke-san bilang ingin membuat ta-tangan kirinya."

Perkataan Hinata membuat Sakura membelalak matanya kaget. Entah Sakura kaget karena tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin mempunyai tangan kiri, atau kaget karena Hinata yang tahu berita ini duluan, bukan dia? Mungkin ia hanya terlalu sibuk di rumah sakit, hingga tak tahu informasi tersebut.

"Be-benarkah Hinata? Itu bagus!" Kata Sakura antusias.

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan segera menyiapkan keperluannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Sasuke akan melakukan operasinya?"

"A-ano, itu aku juga tidak tahu."

"Heh?"

"Sasuke-san sekarang berada di Konoha. Mungkin lebih baik Sakura-san yang berbicara langsung dengannya." Perkataan Hinata tadi membuat Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Hmm, baiklah. Terimakasih informasinya Hinata-chan." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dengan Sakura, Hinata merasa lega. Ia berharap bahwa kebohongannya tidak diketahui oleh Kakashi. Hinata pun berjalan pulang, ia ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Hinata kembali ke dalam kamar. Ia membuka lemarinya dan hendak merapikan isinya. Saat tengah membersihkan lemarinya, Hinata menemukan sebuah kardus kecil yang berada di pojok belakang lemarinya. Karena penasaran, Hinata mengambil kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Saat melihat isi dari kardus kecil tersebut, alam bawah Hinata seakan memutar kembali kenangan masa lalu. Saat ia dikerjai, dan ditolong oleh seorang pahlawan yang kini menjadi dambaan hatinya. Sang pahlawan yang dengan berani menolong, walaupun pada akhirnya malah ia yang babak belur.

Hinata memeluk isi kotak tersebut dan berbisik lirih.

"Naruto-kun..."

 **.:: Impossible Love ::.**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berteriak memanggil Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Tetap pada tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke menoleh ke suara yang barusan memanggilnya. Gadis bersurai musim semi itu baru saja selesai dengan tugasnya di rumah sakit. Ia memang hendak bertemu Sasuke, dan sekarang seperti bukan sebuah kebetulan mereka bertemu di depan kantor Hogake. Sakura sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. Jarak di antara mereka berdua semakin pendek dan,

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria Uchiha itu sembari terus mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukannya. Sasuke yang mendapat pelukan dari Sakura tidak merasa risih, namun juga tidak membalas pelukan Sakura. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

"Kapan kau pulang, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tadi siang." Jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku baik. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau dan Naruto?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Yap, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat baik, begitu pula dengan Naruto."

"Hn. Dimana dia?"

"Naruto sedang menjalankan misi bersama Sai dan Yamato **Taichou**."

Sasuke hanya bergumam mendengar jawaban Sakura. Setelah itu, keduanya diam seakan terbelenggu dalam keheningan. Sakura kemudian teringat bahwa ia ingin bertemu Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar melepas rindu, tetapi ia juga ingin menanyakan perkataan Hinata.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu dari Hinata, bahwa kau ingin membuat tangan kirimu. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang ada di antara keduanya.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku, Sakura?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Tentu." Sakura pun mengangguk. Ia sangat senang mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kapan kau mau aku membuatkan tangan kirimu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Secepatnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok pagi di Rumah Sakit Konoha." Kata Sakura. Sebelum ia pulang dari rumah sakit, Sakura memang telah menyiapkan keperluan untuk operasi tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Ya." Sahut Sasuke.

Teman perempuannya yang satu ini memang bisa sangat diharapkan. Teman? Ya, untuk saat ini teman. Karena saat ini Sasuke belum menemukan atau lebih tepatnya belum menyadari perempuan yang dianggapnya spesial. Tunggu! belum? Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Tidakkah ia spesial untukmu Sasuke?

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau mampir dulu ke rumahku?" Tanya Sakura berharap.

"Tidak, terimakasih Sakura. Aku ingin langsung pulang ke **Mansion** Uchiha." Setelah berkata demekian, Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dengan perasaan sedih. Gadis Haruno itu memang tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Sejak dari akademi hingga sekarang, ia selalu mencintai bungsu Uchiha itu seorang. Ia percaya bahwa suatu saat Sasuke akan menerimanya dan membalas perasaannya. Ia akan terus menunggu hingga hari itu tiba.

 **.:: Impossible Love ::.**

Keesokan harinya.  
Karena sang mentari masih belum menampakkan sinarnya, kebanyakan penduduk Konoha masih memilih untuk meringkuk di atas kasur empuk mereka, enggan keluar dari hangatnya selimut. Tetapi, tidak dengan salah satu **kunoichi** kebanggaan Konoha yang kini sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Sakura dengan serius membuat bento untuk ia makan dengan Sasuke nanti siang.

Mentari pun kini telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan Sakura telah selesai dengan aktivitas memasaknnya, kemudian ia segera merapikan diri, bersiap untuk berangkat.

Tepat seperti yang dijanjikan, Sasuke telah menunggu Sakura di depan pagar Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Lama menunggu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai." Jawab Sasuke.

" **Maa** , kalau begitu kita langsung masuk saja, dan memulai operasinya." Kata Sakura melangkah memasuki Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyusul Sakura dari belakang.

Setelah memasuki ruangan khusus, Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk membuka bajunya dan berbaring. Sasuke hanya menurut saja dan segera membuka bajunya. Kini, tampaklah tubuh kekar Sasuke. Dadanya yang bidang, dan otot perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Pemandangan ini cukup membuat Sakura menjadi merona merah. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh tubuh Sasuke dengan gerakan tersendiri, ingin merasakan kulit Sasuke bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, dan –stop! Sakura segera mengehentikan pikirannya itu. Ia sekarang harus fokus untuk membuat dan menyambung tangan kiri Sasuke.

Ternyata, operasi yang dilakukan Sakura bersama kedua rekan medisnya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Agar sel Hashirama dapat tersambung dan cocok dengan sel Sasuke, Sakura haruslah berhati-hati dalam menyambungkannya. Jika tidak, siapa yang tahu yang akan terjadi nanti?

Sakura mengelap keringat di pelipisnya dan menghembuskan napasnya lega. Akhirnya operasi itu telah selesai dengan baik.

"Sasuke-kun. Walupun sekarang kau telah memiliki tangan kiri, sebaikanya selama 2 minggu jangan kau gunakan dulu, karena selnya belum tersambung sempurna dengan tubuhmu." Kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke.

"Selama 2 minggu itu aku akan terus memantaumu dan melihat perkembangannya. Jadi, sebaiknya kau jangan pergi dari desa Konoha." Sambung Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terimakasih Sakura." Kata Sasuke dengn senyum tipis.

"Oh ya Sasuke-kun, karena ini sudah saatnya makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku membawa bento lho." Ujar Sakura ceria.

" **Aa'**. Baiklah."

Betapa senangnya hati Sakura, karena sang pujaan hati mau menerima ajakannya. Yah, walaupun itu sekedar makan siang bersama. Namun, tetap saja ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

Seperti kata Sakura sebelumnya, ia akan menjenguk Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha selama 2 minggu. Ini hari ke-13, dan Sakura selalu datang dengan membawa makan siang dan makan malam. Ia akan menunggu Sasuke menghabiskan makanan yang ia bawa lalu mengecek keadaan Sasuke.

Sakura selalu bertanya kepada Sasuke bagaimana rasa masakannya setelah pria itu selesai makan. Dan Sasuke akan menjawab seperti,

"Lumayan."  
"Cukup." atau  
"Kau berkembang."

Kalau boleh Sasuke jujur, sebenarnya masakan yang dibuat Sakura itu hampir tak berasa. Sasuke hanya tak enak hati mengatakannya, mengingat gadis ini telah sengaja membuat makanan untuknya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kemampuan memasak Sakura memang berkembang dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke di tengah aktivas makannya.

"Besok, aku ada misi. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menjengukmu. Tapi, aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk menggantikanku. Tak apa kan?" Kata Sakura.

"Iya tak apa."

Bukan! Sebenarnya, bukan jawaban itu yang Sakura inginkan, ia ingin Sasuke melarangnya pergi dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke membutuhkannya untuk tetap tinggal. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang terlalu naif. 'Mana mungkin yah?' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

Moshi-moshi! Apa kabar readers? Semoga tetap betah nungguin saya update lagi ^^ Maaf telat updatenya (T W T) Btw, karena sebentar lagi bulan Ramadhan, Chapter 4 akan saya update seminggu atau dua minggu setelah lebaran (karena ada lemonya XD *spoiler dikit) Tetapi, saya sudah mempersiapkan beberapa fic rate T untuk bulan Ramadhan ini. Saya kembali mengingatkan bahwa fanfic hanyalah imajinasi dari seorang fans dan tidak bermaksud merusak karya aslinya. Ingat ini hanya fanfic!

Dan jika berkenan, silahkan mereview fic ini. Karena review, follow, favorite yang kalian berikan sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan fic ini :D

 **22 Mei 2017** , Salam Hangat  
Kuro_Mikasa


End file.
